Breathe No More
by BakaKonekoRKL
Summary: Songfic to Evanescence. Kagome finally can't take it anymore. She's tired of being seen only as Kikyo. [OneShot] [Complete]


Another one by Rhianna. My first published InuYasha fic! I got the idea for this when I finally watched the "Anywhere But Home" DVD I got last year a week or two ago, when she sang this song. Hope you enjoy 

**Breathe No More**

**Disclaimer: I neither own InuYasha or characters, nor Evanescence or songs.**

I've been looking in the mirror for so long 

_That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side_

_All the little pieces falling-shattered_

_Shards of me too small to put back together_

_Too small to matter,_

_But big enough to cut me into so many little pieces_

_If I try to touch her_

_And I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no more._

Kagome was the only one at her house. Her mother, grandpa and brother were getting something to eat…or something of the like, and InuYasha…well, he wouldn't come for her. Not anymore, anyway. Now that he'd made up his mind, he wouldn't change it back. Because nothing would make him stop loving Kikyo. Kagome had realized this long ago, but only recently had she felt the cold, hard truth.

He had called her Kikyo.

Sure, it had probably been an accident, but why couldn't he get it through his thick scull that _she was not **Kikyo!?**_ She was _Kagome_, and she wouldn't _ever_ be _Kikyo_.

"I hate you," Kagome said, staring into the full-length mirror in her bathroom, "I hate you! Why do you have to look like this? I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed, and with all her strength, punched the center of the mirror. She yelled in pain as the glass shattered and her knuckles began to bleed.

She rushed to the sink and began rinsing the blood away. _Mom'll be mad when she sees the glass everywhere,_ she thought,_ And it's not like I can put it back together. _Then, without really knowing why, she thought, _Just like the Shikon no Tama. They don't need _me _to help with it-I mean, if InuYasha loves Kikyo so much, why not just ask her? She'd be able to do it, gladly. She'd obviously be much better at it than me, because _she's Kikyo!_ Just because she's Kikyo, and she can just do anything, **can't she??!**_

She walked over to the door, but stopped when she saw the shards of glass littered on the floor. She could still see her reflection in them. She could still see Kikyo in them.

"No! Go away!" she yelled at them, "I don't want to see you anymore!" she stomped on the glass fragments until they were nothing more than grains of sand.

Take a breath and I try to draw from my spirit's well 

_Yet again you refuse to drink like a stubborn child_

_Lie to me! Convince me that I've been sick forever_

_And all of this will make sense when I get better_

_But I know the difference_

_Between myself and my reflection_

_I just can't help but to wonder:_

_Which of us do you love?_

_And I bleed, I bleed_

_And I breathe, I breathe no-_

_Bleed!! I bleed!!_

_And I breathe, I breathe…_

InuYasha thought it over. It had been an honest mistake, right? _I mean, they look so much alike, why can't she understand? Is it _that_ big a deal?_ He thought.

Yes. He had been waiting for Kikyo. But it hadn't been because he wanted to confess his love for her, or anything of the sorts; no, if anything, it was the exact opposite. There would always be something between them; a spark, perhaps, but it would never be a fire. Never again, because he loved Kagome. He was so anxious to do this and finally get it over with and since Kikyo was on his mind that when the other girl had come curiously along, he had called out, "Kikyo." And she had run off, back to her own time, shouting, "I hate you!"

_So, she hates me,_ he thought, _But she'll forgive me if I go now, right? _InuYasha went to the well and went in, but stayed where he was, no matter how many times he tried.

Mere minutes before…

Kagome took a deep breath. She didn't care anymore…so why was her heart beating out of control? He _obviously_ loved Kikyo, right? So it really didn't matter if she threw everything away. And she'd made up her mind. She'd put up with his childish antics long enough; she'd given him too many chances to put her heart back together. And after breaking again and again, shattering more and more, she didn't know anything else to do but this.

"Nice knowing you," Kagome said as she dropped the lit match onto the wood of the dry well. She watched as flames engulfed it and, satisfied, went to the doors. But try as she might, the doors wouldn't budge. She called out, but no one answered. She was trapped, as the flames spread to the ceiling.

And I breathe, I breathe 

_No more…_

**Hope everyone enjoyed that! …That's pretty messed up that I can say that about such a story…lol. Now just for a few of my words. I realized that, at the end, I could have done something really stupid and made her go out like bowling or something. But I'm not _that_ stupid. I think it's really sad that if InuYasha was only a few minutes quicker…but we all know he's a little slow lol. Also, for the majority of the dialogue, it might not be whom you think that they're talking about. Like when Kagome says, "Why do you look like this," she's probably talking about Kikyo, but she could also be talking about herself. I'm pretty sure that at some points I made it to be her talking about herself and I realized, "That could be about Kikyo, too!" and vice versa.**

**So what do you all think? I wrote this when I was in an immense amount of pain (never have French onion soup, a blueberry muffin, and hot poppers when your stomach already hurts!) so reviews would be nice.**


End file.
